


求而不得

by shiroikamikire



Series: Elder Scrolls stuff [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Heartbreaking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Wet Dream, hidden love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: another old NV fanfic for hev. ignore it hev you've read itjust post it herebasically is voryn's sexual fantasy





	求而不得

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hevnoraak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevnoraak/gifts).



所有人都睡了，他窝在被窝里，所有人早都睡了。

他翻了个身，房间内的冷气从毯子与身体的缝隙钻进来，不久被暖得热乎。他全身瑟缩起来，绒毯好端端地盖在他身上，他却只觉得冷，从脊髓逐渐攀升最后蔓延至四肢百骸的冷。

为什么冷？他心里自然清楚得很。他咬咬牙，烦躁地拉起绒毯盖过头顶，整个人缩在里面，只有发梢露出绒毯边。

胳膊肌肉没来由地抽了一下，他紧闭着眼试图不去刻意注意那些扰人的细节。但他吸进的那些毯子下的热气此时好似一团棉花从他的肺部堵到气管——太闷了。外面太冷，里面太闷，他管不了那么多。他弓起后背，像婴儿一般全身蜷缩起来，露在毯外的那点软绵绵的发梢最后也被拽进了被窝。

闷，吸进呼出的每一口气都在灼烧他的内脏。他依旧闭着眼，双颊早已充血发烫，血液奔涌带来的热度稍微缓和了一下之前的寒意，但是这还不够。

那什么才算够呢？他迷迷瞪瞪地侧卧在床上，保持蜷缩的姿势，睡前还平整的毯子中央隆起了一个皱巴巴的鼓包。他想象着一双手，不，一双手臂圈住他的腰，掌心覆盖在他腹部上，指腹轻轻摩挲他的皮肤。

那双手带点茧子，即使是大家族成员的手也不见得比平民细腻多少。他想着那双手的模样，握紧真炎时那双手的骨节突起究竟是怎样的形状，附近的肌肉如何拉动，他想像那双手如同握着真炎一般握着他。其中一只手的指尖会沿着表面的血管游移，从下往上，最终到达缓慢流出透明黏液的顶端，手指稍微逗弄两下就能让他憋不住涌上喉头的喘息。

一双手根本不够。他终于知道了，对他来说一双手根本不够。他想要一双环抱住他的手臂，想要在他耳边低语的声音，想要那双手的主人看向阿玛莱西亚时温柔的目光。他收回一只手握成拳凑到嘴边，牙齿深深陷进本就没多少肉的手背，然而就连疼痛也无法阻止湿热的喘息从嘴唇与手臂的缝隙溢出来。

那只手越来越紧，套弄他的速度也加快了些，他清楚那个人不是什么极端温柔的人，但他也许会尽力照顾好自己的伴侣……他会吗？只有阿玛莱西亚知道。他的喉结上下滚动，哽咽了一下将手背咬得更深。星与月，赏赐者，他已经不知道自己究竟在想什么了。他的理智被那些从下体到尾椎最后顺着后背深入脊髓的快感洗刷了一遍又一遍，只得默想着他的星星，他的月亮，想着自己的皮肤紧挨着对方的皮肤。

欲望像水一样不受控制地流淌出来，四肢百骸都是他求而不得的欲望，他吐出一口热气，松开牙齿，放过被自己咬出血痕的手。伴随着微不可闻的喘息或者是啜泣，毯子下的躯体一阵颤抖，然后床上的鼓包消失了。他半张脸露在毯子外，急切地呼吸着新鲜空气，手里腿间沾满了粘稠的液体。  


他的毯子“扑”地落在了地上。


End file.
